College Days
by ErisSkywing
Summary: That's right. It's back and newer than before in my last account. Sorry but at least for your pateince you get a better amazing story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The New College Days

Chapter 1.

My names Eris Silver, I'm 16 years old and the youngest of my five siblings Shan, Ishani, Arcee, Dani, and my twin sister Strongarm who's 10 minuets older than me. I am currently attending Stronghold Academy with my twin and best friends Tsunami Ocean, Mordecai, and his twin brother Jay Howaito, along with their sister Suki Howaito. I enjoy the school and my friends, for it brings me many adventures in my life that I never thought I would have. I've learned sword techniques, hacking skill, aerodynamics, and even how to properly control my powers thanks to their support. Well that's a little bit about me, so enjoy the story's from school.

-Eris Silver

Eris woke up to the sound of the song "Lava" by James Ford Murphy, Torres Kahele, and Napua Greig playing on her phone telling her to wake up and get ready for the day. But as she listened to the calm tune of both the vocals and ukulele, she couldn't help but feel like she knew what the two volcanos felt, lonely, wishing she could find a good man she could say 'I love you' too and grow old with. "Tsk. Big planes for a 17 year old" she told herself turning off her phones alarm and heading towards her bathroom to get ready for school.

Jay woke up the best way possible. He was refreshed, both his twin and little sister were still out cold from their weekly sibling Halo tournament last night (he won that too), and his favorite song was currently playing on his radio waking him up from a good nights rest. Beyond the Sea by Robbie Williams. He closed his two different color eyes humming peacefully to the nice calm jazzy tune. And before he knew it his nice baritone voice was singing along with the tune.

Somewhere beyond the sea.

Somewhere waiting for me.

My lover stands

On golden sands

And watches the ships that go sailing.

Somewhere beyond the sea.

She's there watching for me.

If I could fly like bird on high

Then straight to her arms.

Then go sailing.

Before he went to sing the next verse he saw two heads out of the corner of his eyes watching him sing. "No no. Go on! Keep going!" His little sister begged as she continued to stare at him. "Yeah! Just pretend we're not here!" His twin said hoping he would take pity on them and keep singing. But Jay didn't and he simply got up to turn his radio off and get dressed for his day for school. "Oh come on big bro!" Suki cried out. "Why must you Troll us!" His brother complained. Jay responded to their cries by slamming his bathroom door in their faces.

"Thank goodness it's Friday" Jay said silently to himself. He was looking forward to a nice quiet weekend hanging out with a few friends. Then again none of his few friends were quiet. Except for Eris, she never really talked to anyone much besides him, Mordecai, and her best friend Tsunami. He never really could figure out how those two became friends. After all Eris was quiet and a book worm, while Tsunami was rather loud and very sporty. "Freaking Atlantians" he laughed to himself. That culture was full of warriors, guardians, and flat out pure soldiers. But that's besides the point, his friends, no matter how strange or obnoxious they might be, they were always great to hang around with. Speaking of friends one came walking towards him right now. "Hey Eris" he said walking towards her. "Hey Jay, you would you like to walk to music together?" "Sure why not?"he smiled grabbing her hand. He never really knew why he did, but ever since the two where little they would hold hands and go on all sorts of adventure together with their friends. And every time he held her hand he felt so warm and happy.

Once he sat down beside her the music (and biology) teacher Ms. Daring came out with her short orange hair a mess and her clothes slightly ripped. "Sorry I'm late kids! And rather a mess, some idiot in my other class tried to feed ice cream to a Velociraptor" some kids laughed as she brushed some dried up mud of her vest. "So I assume you all did your warm ups since Viki back there looks like she lost her voice, and Marco looks like he threw up his vocal cords" another class laugh. "Ms. Daring the best" Hay heard one kid whisper to his friend. "No I know you all just loved the music ever the school gave us for the school music competition last week, considering we one FIRST PLACE!" The whole class cheered as loud as they could. First place was hard to get. Especially when your up against the orchestra classes. "So as a reward for your bravery. I'm having your new project, which is due next week, to do a song of your choice for the class! You can pick your partners groups or even your only solo act of you like. So for the rest of the class start planing and get singing" and with that she bowed and went to her office as the whole class broke out in applause and started forming their groups. Jay look to Eris who was surrounded by boys asking to partner up with her, denying everyone of them she went and sat closer to him. "So Jay…would you like to do a song together?" She asked as the rest of the boys watched, begging he'd say no. "Sure, I think it would be fun" he smiled along with Eris. The boys finally backed off and went to join another group instead, Eris pulled out a notebook and a pencil in the process. "So I guess we should start with, what kind of song we should do. A sad, fast, slow, happy…" "What about romantic?" Jay asked leaning back into his chair. "That sounds cool. What love song should we do?" "Um…how about Romeo and Cinderella?" "That vocaloid song? That sounds cool. Let's do that" she smiled. Jay smiled at her before the bell rang for the next class. "Well I guess if you want you can come over to my house so we can practice" Eris said as she shyly grabbed her messenger bag. "Yeah. I'll uh. Text you after school then?" "Yeah see you later Jay" she smiled brightly hugging him tightly. "See you later pretty bird". Eris walked out waving to Jay as he headed for his next class right before her bummed into a short haired girl, wearing a red kimono.

Dun dun DUUHHHHH!

IM BACK SUCKARZ! Enjoy and more coming your way

CAAAAYYYYYAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay sat on his part of the bunk deep in thought. He had just come back to his dorm after practicing his song with Eris, and he felt a little, if not very, confused. It all started at the end of their song…

" _Please don't let my love become, like Juliet's tragedy." Eris sang so sweetly yet so bitterly. When it came to romance or love she often felt like it's never how it was portrayed. She never had a boyfriend or been in any serious relationship with any boy besides her best friends Jay and Mordecai, But there was a reason for that. She was raised, and a little babied, by her oldest sister. Her father was a sorry no good jackass who had a bunch of children and basically left them all for dead. Hell even murdered their mothers. And yes, mothers, Eris had a series of HALF siblings, only one person was fully biologically related to her, and that was her twin sister Strongarm. However she really wondered how they were twins considering she had the IQ of a slug. But she was taught by her eldest sister to be wary of boys, saying they may seem nice but you never really know what's inside. She always listened to her sister, and when she met Jay and his brother it took her a year to warm up and trust them both. "I don't know Jay, this just doesn't seem like the right song for us" she sighed throwing the few music sheets all over the floor as she collapsed on the bed. Jay sat up scrolling through his glass phone. "You want to pick a new song?" "Yeah, I guess romance isn't my thing" Jay chuckled slightly. "Well how this one, it's called my true self" "let me see the lyrics" Jay handed his phone to Eris as she read through the lyrics quickly. "It's perfect. Kind of sad but, it seems perfect, a pity the never met each other, who knows maybe they might have liked each other" "Yeah…Maybe…Eris can I-"before he could finish his sentence Eris's watch started to ring. "My sister, sorry Jay I need to go, flight training" Jay nodded, her sister already didn't like him, better not give another reason not to. "See you soon!" she shouted before running out the door. Jay stood at the door watching her grab her bag and leave smiling slightly. "Bye…"_

He sighed, rubbing his eyes thinking what in the hell was wrong with him. Eris was his best friend, his best friend since they were nine, and these feelings he had been having lately weren't one of a friend but something bigger! He just didn't know what to think, how could he? He wasn't like his brother or Tsunami who seemed to solve all their problems by themselves. He felt so clueless and dumb struck. He thought about it for a little while longer and decided he really needed help, and he knew just who to go to.

Eris flew up as far as the sky would let her. Increasing her speed so that the wind, the highway in the sky, would give her the boost she needed to her beat her latest speed recorded. She looked over to her side to see her sister next to her smirking slightly. She heard a slight beep in her helmet and assumed it was her sister radioing her (since you can't really talk to each other when you're zooming through the air). "You do realize I'm slowing down for you right?" Her sister teased. "Are you going to help me break speed or break your face" she answered back with that same smirk her sister gave her. "True, but you got to keep up if you're really the little sister I raised" "Come on sis, you're the oldest and the strongest not to mention a freaking Dragon Heir!" She complained, sure she was a flyer too, but she was just an Eagle and that was nothing compared to the Dragon Heirs! They were the fastest of the fast, during her studies she learned that they were the ones who taught the rest of the flyers to well, fly, the first to rule the sky. "Yes I may be a Dragon Heir, but that proves nothing! And it also curse, you try being the last few of your kind. But no matter for that! Your birth right has nothing to do with your speed and grace during your flight, it's all in your spirit and will to train hard for what you want. For crying out loud kid you're far faster than just an Eagle and that's the 2nd best known flyers" Eris smiled. Her sister always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks sis, you're the best" "I know I am. Now go on and catch those cloud banks! Or you're never going to catch up!" and with that her sister span trough the air performing all sorts of her best tricks, and finally she went speeding straight down, going faster than anything she ever saw, they were miles and miles up in the air and she was already pulling up to slow down and land. "Dang" Eris said to herself. "Alright I can do this!" and with that Eris dove straight down. She put everything she had in the dive and she got closer and closer to the ground, she finally pulled up and man did those physics hurt! She landed down holding her arm as her sister ran to her. "You ok? That was a pretty nasty pull right there?" she looked at her sisters arm, it wasn't broken but the shoulder will sure hurt the next day. "Yeah I really screwed up that pull" "Eris its fine, the time got proves it." Her older sister showed her the stop watch she was holding. "8.9 seconds" Eris jumped up in the air with excitement "YES NEW HIGH SCORE!"

Jay walked up to the Genetics and Paleontology research labs, also known as the Dearing labs. The lady at the desk looked up at him and smiled. "Good Afternoon Jay, how are your siblings?" she asked stopping what she was doing and to look at him and signal that she was listening to him. "Good, Suki has been busy with her group of friends, and Mordecai is on a 'friendly dinner' with Tsunami" "So he's on a date but doesn't want to admit it?" "You're spot on!" The lady laughed and went back to her computer, looking for just a moment before heading back to jay. "Your mother is in the infirmary building in room two, I'll send her a call saying you're on your way" "Thanks Clara" he waved goodbye to her and headed to the infirmary. Claire Dearing was never his real mother, but when it was just him and his siblings all alone with no one to help then she came along. He remembered how he and his younger sister and twin brother were starving, no food, no money, no parents, and no home. And they were only small kids, trained to fight, but they never wanted to hurt or possibly kill someone just for food or money. They never wanted their father to do such terrible things. Maybe they deserved this, maybe they deserved to die of starvation and thirst, and maybe they might have died…if she didn't show up. She was still very young to be a mother, but she was strong, kind, and caring that her age never mattered. Jay remembered the day she showed up. When she stopped her jeep in the middle of the rain, when she walked out and wasn't bothered by her slightly long orange hair getting wet in the rain, or that her clothes were muddier then usual. Instead she wrapped a large warm blanket over the three of them and held out her hand, reaching out to them. And since that day she raised them as her own keeping them safe, and most importantly, loved. And that's more then what they could ever ask for.

Jay smiled at the thought. He always did whenever he thought of her. He remembered when Eris asked him why he was smiling so much when he tried out for his Blitz Ball team a few years back. His mother had brought him a sign that said 'Run Jay! Your Lightning!' most kids apologized to him, thinking he was embarrassed at what she did. Instead he smiled that whole say and did his absolute best, earning lead runner on the team. "Hey mom can I talk to y-"his faced turned into a very worried look as he saw his mother was shoving her arm down a triceratops's throat. "Oh! Hey Jason! Yeah, some idiot tried feeding Barry here a can of soda and now it's stuck in his throat!" she finally pulled her hand out along with a large Mondo Dragon Soda. "You did put gloves on right?" "Yeah totally, thank goodness I finally got that out" his mother took in a deep breath and threw the can in the trash. Jay looked at her arm. It was covered in dino saliva and snot, if it was snot. "So what brings you by the office?" Jay sat leaned against the wall taking a deep breath before answering. "I need advice, about grown up stuff I guess" "Jay I would help you with that but I'm a women can't really-""NOT ABOUT THAT MOM!" he yelled stopping her before she went too far. "I mean dating and stuff!""Oh! Ok thank goodness. Now what about dating?" she asked washing her hands. "We'll there's this girl who I've known since I was a kid and well-"  
"Its Eris, and you're not sure if you want to ask her out because she's been your friend for a long time and you don't want that to ruin your friendship""Wow, I guess women do know everything" His mother giggled a bit. "Jason, I'm no expert in love but I do know this. You're a great boy who is very caring and protective over the things he loves, and Eris of all people knows that. Even if she doesn't like you that way back, you guys have a bond that will always keep you friends. Don't let your feeling slide away, tell her the truth, and just be prepared for whatever happens" Jay smiled at his mother, and then gave her a strong hug. "Thanks mom you're the best!""Anything for my kids" she said softly.

"I'm going to do it" Jay said to himself. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell Eris how I really feel".

Nya looked out the window of the dorm her and her friends and brother were sharing. She didn't bother listening to sensei's speech on trying to get Jay back. She screwed up back in ninjago and lost the one guy who really loved her for who she was. She thought that she and Cole would be happier together than her and jay because a dam computer and an assumption that they belonged together. She was such a horrible person. She broke Jay's heart and didn't give him a chance to win her back. Now that she finally realized that Cole was not for her and her heart belonged to Jay, he was gone and didn't even know who she looked like. Not only did her forget her, but he was in love with another girl, and if she didn't act sooner she would lose him forever. She promised herself she would tell him, she would make him remember no matter what even if it meant he would never speak to her after. She wants and needs him back. She wants him to love her once again. She wants to hold hands with him, to kiss him, and to love him like she did before that dam computer match up.

"Tomorrow" She said to herself. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell Jay how I truly feel."


End file.
